Lovers Together
by EmoStIcHes
Summary: Ah just read cute and fluffy baby angst. Sasunaru, SasuSaku just hint kinda.


Ah sry if i did not update School is Drama yet, sry but its school i did this late at night it just came to my head. But i will update i'm working on it. Hope you like this one!

Lovers Together

--

--

-Naruto moaned as Sasuke thrusted into his body late at night. He held tightly to Sasuke's back and moaned louder when he hit is prostate. Sasuke clenched his teeth and plunged deeper, earning a little cry from Naruto

"Ah, Sasuke harder." Sasuke did not waste any time doing what he was told to do. Naruto kisses down his chest that was glistened with sweat from the two rounds of lovemaking they did. With a silent loud moan, Naruto came o with Sasuke too.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sasuke groaned and pulled out slowly then laid on Naruto's side. Naruto was panting and staring up at the ceiling. He smiled lightly.

"Sasuke..I love you a lot." Sasuke looked away. "Che. We aren't supposed to be like this dobe." Naruto frowned. "I know but I really do."

Sasuke sighed and got up heading to the bathroom. Naruto sighed and looked down on the floor. Sasuke stopped and stared at Naruto.

"Dobe, I just can't take it that I really love you too."

He closed the door. Naruto smiled a little. 'Hopefully.' He thought. Naruto slowly closed his eyes tired and snuggled into the pillows.

The next morning he woke up with arms wrapped around him. He turned around and saw Sasuke sleeping with a smile on his pale face.

Naruto ran a finger over his lips. Sasuke opened one eyes and looked at Naruto. He smile soon faded and he got up quickly. "What time is it?" Naruto sighed. "Its okay it's not-," "Dobe, what the hell time is it?!"

Naruto looked to the clock that read 7:56. "Seven fifty-six." Sasuke cursed and got up looking for his clothes. Naruto frowned.

"You're leaving already?" Sasuke stopped and turned around to look at Naruto his black eyes glaring at him. "Of course stupid, Sakura is coming back in ten minutes I have to get there by four minutes and pretend I was sleeping or make breakfast."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, um, bye Sasuke I love you." Sasuke rolled his eyes fixing his shirt. "Don't be so regretful, I love you too."

He leaned over to Naruto and placed a kiss on his forehead then cheek, and lastly his lips. "Don't get in my way when I am with Sakura got it? Take care, dobe."

He whispered then left out the door. Naruto looked down on the sheets and sighed.

--

--

--

Naruto was walking down the road of Kohona deep in thought when a poof of smoke was in his way. He looked up at the person. Kakashi was grinning.

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the ramen stand then the stores to just go shopping? What do you say?" Naruto raised a brow.

"And why all of a sudden you are asking me this?" Kakashi waved his hand in the air. "Ma, just need your help with something." Naruto grinned.

"As long as ramen is in this okay." Kakashi nodded. "Ok let's go." For the rest of the afternoon, Naruto ate ramen, went shopping for some stuff, ate ramen, got a gift for Iruka for his birthday, ate ramen, then helped some people in the shop."

He collapsed on the bed. "Man was today I fun day." He looked out the window and saw Sakura and Sasuke talking. He sat up and stared at them. Sakura gasped then wrapped her arms around Sasuke. Naruto narrowed his brow.

'What is it?' Sakura brought up her hand with a pink diamond ring on her middle finger. Sasuke was smirking then put an arm around her shoulder.

He said something then they left. Naruto looked away some tears coming down his face. He laid back down on the bed wiping the tears.

Soon there was a knock on his door and he walked over to it opening the door.

There was a mad looking Sasuke glaring at him then he pushed Naruto away and closed the door. "Is something wrong?" Sasuke turned around and smiled sourly.

"Oh yea I believe so what was this I was hearing? You and Kakashi walking around the village having your merry time have all the fun you guys can have then kiss some where in the alley." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I did not do anything like that, I was only shopping with him to get stuff for missions, and for Iruka you know he is dating him. And I never kissed him at all."

Sasuke shook his head. "Ah why do you make these excuses Naruto, I know what you guys where doing." Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"Look Sasuke I did nothing with Kakashi I don't love him I love you, I mean it." Sasuke turned to look at him then sighed.

"Alright I'll believe you, just next time try not to stand out too much." Naruto nodded. He bit his lip looking at the floor.

"So how was things with Sakura?" Sasuke sat down. "Ok I guess good news, I asked her to marry me she said yes of course."

Naruto nodded and went to the kitchen to get some water. "I see ok so is there any other reason you came?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing I can really think of, maybe just a little relaxing in bed nothing else." Naruto smiled coming with the water.

"Do you want some?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto still smiling nodded. "Ok then off to bed?" Sasuke nodded. "How long?"

Sasuke walked to the room taking off his shoes and taking off his shirt. "About five hours or less, depends if Sakura calls me when she comes back from work."

Naruto went to the bed only opening his zipper. Sasuke stared at him covered with sheets. He in took a breath then let it out. Naruto closed his eyes. "Your really beautiful Naruto did you know that?" Naruto opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you and yes I believe I do, more like cute." Sasuke nodded and covered his head on Naruto's neck wrapping his arms around him.

Naruto smiled and moved closer. Ah was this a sight, just alone. And peaceful. Naruto opened his eyes quickly and stared at Sasuke.

He moved back a little and stared at him. Sasuke groaned and looked at Naruto half-heartedly. "What?" Naruto grinned. "I love you so much."

Sasuke sighed then smiled, a real smile to Naruto finally. "As do I, I love you a lot more then you think now let me sleep dobe."

Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke on the lips forcing his mouth to open. Sasuke slipped his tongues in and sucked on Naruto's tongue as well.

Soon they pulled away. "God Naruto if you do not let me sleep I will fuck you into this bed again." Naruto smirked.

"Try me Sasuke." He smirked also, then went on top of him licking his cheek. "Oh y I will now remove those clothes so I can fuck you hard."

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck.

"Be patient Teme, be patient." Sasuke growled and met him in a full make out session. Soon they were both panting. "Let's leave the sex for later."

Naruto nodded. "I agree."

He snuggled up into Sasuke and closed his eyes. Sasuke grinned.

"Naruto did you know that your ass is very cute when cum comes out."

Naruto hit him in the head then smiled. "Shut up seme."

Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes. ""Night"

Naruto nodded.

"Night too my love."

---

--

Aww cute and fluffy ok the ended was sucky or ok, but review ppl! Thanks!!!


End file.
